Experimental Relations
by Holiday
Summary: Sometimes a little miscommunication can lead to big misunderstandings. SkitterySnitch SLASH


_Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed my fic 'A Little Help'. I really appreciate the feedback!_

**Title: Experimental Relations  
****Author: MEEEE! LoL  
****Part: 1/1  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Why: Discussions of sex  
****Summary: Sometimes a little miscommunication can lead to big misunderstandings Skittery/Snitch SLASH  
**_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**_

------

Skittery felt as though he had been sucker-punched.

It had just been an experiment.

_He_ had just been an experiment.

"Are you coming?" Snitch asked coolly. He was standing in the doorway to Skittery's dorm room, having already fixed his appearance.

Skittery was sitting on his bed, still mussed from their recent encounter. He had managed to pull his pants back on, but they and his belt were still undone and his hair was a mess. He did realize that he would have to pull himself together in order to be on time for dinner with their friends, but he was having trouble caring at that moment.

He had been an experiment.

Skittery hadn't even considered that Snitch might just be using him as a means to try something new. He had thought the younger boy actually cared for him. Their encounter had been the most passionate Skittery had ever had and he had been hoping to start something with the other boy. He hadn't thought Snitch would just take his pleasure and then continue as though nothing had happened.

"Skittery!" Snitch yelled, after calling the dark haired boy several times. "We're going to be late."

Skittery bit his lip and nodded. "Um…just…let me…"

He stood up shakily and managed to fix his pants and comb his hair into some semblance of order. He then slipped his shoes onto his feet and silently followed Snitch out the door.

-------

As they walked to the cafeteria Snitch almost regretted his words. He had seen the brief look of pain that crossed Skittery's face but he was still angry with him for acting so callous after their encounter.

He had wanted to savor the moment for a few minutes but Skittery had immediately started cleaning them up. His movements had been so mechanical and he was silent the whole time. When he finally _did _speak, they weren't words of warmth or comfort.

_**Flashback**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was accusing.

"What?" Snitch sat up quickly, confused.

"That was your first time wasn't it?" Skittery asked flatly, tossing the used tissues into the trash.

Snitch suddenly felt cold. Was he really that bad? "H-How did you know that?"

"It was rather obvious." Skittery stated, this time in a lighter tone that did nothing to reassure the younger boy.

So he _was_ that bad. He felt an odd pain in his chest.

He was quickly aware of the hurt and embarrassment, but the emotion that took over was anger. He couldn't believe that Skittery had the nerve to act that way. No matter whether he _actually_ liked him or not, he could at least _act_ like he did until they were dressed and out of the room.

Snitch took some time to fix his appearance and move away from the bed before answering the older boy's question. He flashed Skittery a dark smile and gave his answer carelessly, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin it."

It was Skittery's turn to look confused, "Ruin what?"

"My experiment. Having never tried sex, I was curious." He shrugged, maintaining a nonchalant manner.

"I…your…what?" Skittery looked shocked, his hands frozen in the process of fixing his pants.

"Don't worry Skitts. It was the most pleasurable experiment I've ever participated in." He paused and gave him a smirk, "So far anyway."

_**End Flashback**_

The more Snitch thought about it, the worse he felt. He had been unusually mean to one of his closest friends and though Skittery may have deserved some anger he didn't deserve the rather vicious attack.

He thought about it for another minute before he decided to break the silence.

"Skittery, I - " He started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't Snitch." Skittery said shakily.

"But - " Again he was cut off. This time though it was because Skittery had turned abruptly and strode off in the direction they had just come from.

Snitch watched him go. He knew following the older boy bow would be pointless. With a sigh he continued to the cafeteria. He made up an excuse for Skittery's absence and then proceeded to go through the motions of dinner with his friends.

-------

Skittery looked at his alarm clock blearily when he heard the pounding on his door. It was just after 10pm and he had been sleeping for a few hours already.

When he had returned to his room earlier he had thrown himself dramatically onto his bed feeling as though he should cry. He didn't though. Instead he lay staring at his ceiling, trying to figure out what had gone wrong before 02his exhausted emotions had eventually led him to fall into a light sleep.

Now there was somebody pounding insistently on his door. He groaned as he pushed himself out of bed and make his way to the door, swearing the whole way.

"What!" He barked when he swung the door open. He had a glare ready for the person who had dared to disturb him but it faltered when he was confronted with wide blue eyes.

Snitch looked a little startled by his outburst however he recovered quickly. "We need to talk."

"Why?" Skittery snapped defensively, hiding a little behind the door "You got what you wanted."

Snitch shook his head and stepped forward, "I didn't."

"What more is there? Need me to suck you off too?"

"No!" Snitch yelped, looking around to see if anyone had heard. He lowered his voice before continuing, "I…please just let me apologize."

"Fine. Apologize." Skittery crossed his arms and moved further behind the door.

Snitch knew that the anger was a defense mechanism, but it was still intimidating. He took a deep breath, "Um…well…can I come in? We probably shouldn't have this conversation in the hall."

Skittery hesitated before opening the door wider and stepping back into the room.

Snitch followed and stood uncomfortably near the desk. "I lied earlier."

"Lied?" Skittery questioned from his bed, arms still crossed.

"About the experiment. I didn't mean any of it."

Skittery's hands tightened on his biceps and his mouth opened and closed several times before something came out. "Why?"

"You…you were so…" Snitch trailed off. He couldn't think of a way to explain it that didn't make him sound like a 14 year old girl.

"I did something to upset you?" Skittery asked, his hands loosening their grip a little.

"You were so cold. Just cleaning us up like nothing had happened and then demanding to know why I didn't tell you it was my first time and - "

"You should have told me." Skittery said with a frown. If he had known it was the younger boy's first time he would have made sure to be more gentle.

"I don't see what difference it makes. Besides you made it clear I wasn't any good." Snitch stated. He felt the odd pain in his chest again.

Skittery looked startled. "When did I say that?"

"You said it was obvious…"

"I said it was obvious that it was your first time. You didn't seem to know what to expect and you looked so surprised when I hit your prostate. It was…" He ducked his head as his face turned red, "You were very good."

Snitch gaped. "You…oh."

They were both silent for a moment. Snitch was realizing that Skittery hadn't meant anything bad at all with his earlier actions. He just lacked the proper tact for such a situation.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Skittery said finally. "I'm not really sure what I said or did wrong, but I _am_ sorry."

Snitch shook his head. He should have realized it. He had been friends with Skittery for over a year now and he knew that Skittery didn't have very good people skills. It made sense that it extended into the bedroom.

"Skitts its not your fault. In fact its all mine."

Skittery tilted his head to the side curiously, "How's that?"

"I know you Skitts. You tend to handle situations with less decorum than others would."

Skittery flushed and mumbled an apology.

"No." Snitch protested pulling Skittery up from his sitting position. "Don't be sorry. Just…"

He couldn't think of anything else to say as he stood less than two feet from the dark eyed boy.

"I still don't know - "

"I'll explain it better later." Snitch promised, "But for now…"

He closed the space between them and pulled Skittery down for a soft kiss. Skittery responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Snitch's waist.

"Can we try this again?" Snitch asked as he pulled back a few inches.

Skittery smiled and moved in for another kiss. A kiss that said everything he couldn't say with words.

-------

_**I really liked the experiment/misunderstanding idea, but it didn't come out as well as I had hoped. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Holiday**_


End file.
